Chapter 893
Chapter 893 is titled "36th Daughter of the Charlotte Family - Flampe". Cover Page The Stories of the Self-Proclaimed Straw Hat Grand Fleet Vol. 25: Leo Arc - "We're checking out our new pirate ship, The Usoland." Leo's crew explores their new ship, the Usoland. Short Summary Flampe's shot on Luffy allows Katakuri to seize the advantage and pummel him. However, Katakuri realizes what Flampe has done, and stabs himself to compensate for his advantage before berating her for her actions. Katakuri's display of weakness as well as the uncovering of his mouth causes Flampe's perfect image of Katakuri to be shattered, and started to hate her older brother for being an imperfect being. Both Luffy and Katakuri knock her and her subordinates out with Haoshoku Haki before resuming their fight on equal terms. Long Summary Charlotte Katakuri mocks Luffy for not being able to block the piercing blow to his side, and repeatedly tries to hit Luffy again with his spear. Finally, he strikes Luffy with a constant barrage of punches that cracks the ground around Luffy. Katakuri expresses his disappointment, saying that he was just starting to acknowledge Luffy's skill. As Luffy is lying on the ground, he recalls more of his training with Silvers Rayleigh and gets back on his feet. During these attacks, Flampe and her subordinates continue to laugh at how Luffy still gets up again and again despite suffering more damage at the hands of Katakuri. When she sees Luffy rises once more, she decides to try to shoot him again only to see him dodge and subsequently fall back to the ground. She bursts out laughing, catching the attention of Katakuri. Despite her subordinates trying to keep her quiet, Flampe still laughs and becomes awe-struck when she sees Katakuri starting to approach her. While Flampe dreams about how Katakuri will reward her for helping him in the fight, Katakuri silently chastises her for her actions and notes that Luffy had suddenly lost his focus in the midst of battle right before he was stabbed. One of Flampe's subordinates notices Luffy standing again and tries to warn her, but she doesn't listen and flies towards Katakuri with her arms outstretched. Angered at their laughing, Katakuri wounds himself in the same spot as Luffy, with some of his blood getting on Flampe's face and shocking everyone present. He takes off his scarf and angrily berates Flampe and her subordinates for interfering with a one-on-one duel, stating that if they laugh at Luffy, they should also laugh at Katakuri. Flampe and the others seemingly do not hear him, being solely fixated in shock and horror at his distorted mouth. Flampe recoils away, losing all respect towards him and calls him a monster. As Katakuri walks away, he has a flashback to his youth when the other children ran away from him while ridiculing his mouth. Flampe spits on Katakuri's face and mocks him, ordering her subordinates to take pictures so she can reveal his deformity to all the inhabitants of Totto Land. Katakuri returns to where Luffy is standing and apologizes for his sister's interference. Luffy responds that there is no such thing as fairness during a pirate duel. They both agree that the spectators watching them are noisy and the two unleash a combined blast of Haoshoku Haki, causing Flampe and her subordinates to faint. Before passing out, Flampe expresses shock that Luffy can use it as well. Katakuri throws away his jacket and finally tells Luffy that he no longer sees him as an inferior warrior. The two prepare to square off once more, with Luffy declaring that he will still be victorious. Quick References Chapter Notes *Katakuri reveals his mouth to Flampe, causing her to start hating him. *Katakuri was shunned as a child because of his mouth. *Katakuri injures himself to have a fair fight with Luffy. *Katakuri possesses Haoshoku Haki. *Katakuri and Luffy's Haoshoku Haki knocks out and defeats Flampe and her subordinates. *Katakuri has acknowledged Luffy as an equal. Characters Arc Navigation